twenty one
by kawaiine kaori
Summary: di hari ulang tahun Miku yang sudah genap berumur 21 tahun ini, dia kembali diingatkan dengan janji terpaksanya setahun lalu itu. dia dipaksa menikah dengan dosennya yang umurnya jauh lebih tua darinya. padahal Miku tak menyukai dosennya itu sama sekali. Miku hanya mencintai 'dia' seorang. bagaimana perjuangan mereka untuk mengagalkan pernikahan itu dan mempertahankan cinta mereka?


**Twenty one**

**.**

**Disclaimer : character nya punya Yamaha sama Crypton. Ceritanya aku yang ngarang. Singkat.**

**.**

**A/N : Cuma fic super singkat dengan alur kecepatan tinggi yang aku bikin buat Miku tepat di hari ultahnya~ happy birthday Miku! Love you~~ mwah:D *plak**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read.**

**.**

**Like? Review please.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

'one.. two.. one, two, three, yeah!—'

Bunyi handphone pertanda telepon masuk itupun berhenti karena sang pemiliknya sudah menjawab panggilan itu,

"..halo?"

"malem, Miku~"

"eh? Kaito? Ada apa telepon tengah malem begini?" Miku mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"hm.. kenapa ya? liat sebentar keluar dong, Mik."

"keluar? Keluar jendela?"

"iya. boleh lah. Keluar jendela dulu bentar."

"ada apa?"

"udah, liat aja!" Kaito, si penelepon itu memutuskan panggilannya.

Sementara Miku hanya kebingungan.

"ada apa sih sebenernya?" Miku pun berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya dan membukanya.

Saat dia melihat apa yang ada di depan gerbang rumahnya, dia terkejut.

"happy birthday, Miku~ happy birthday, Miku~ happy birthday happy birthday~ happy birthday Miku~" teman-temannya sudah berada di depan rumahnya dengan membawa sebuah kue bolu ulang tahun untuk Miku.

Miku terharu dan langsung pergi menghampiri teman-temannya di luar itu.

"happy birthday, Miku~ happy birthday, Miku~ happy birthday happy birthday~ happy birthday Miku~"

"temen-temen.. ya ampun.. kalian sengaja kesini malem-malem gini?" tanya Miku.

"hehehe iya~ pas kan? Jam 12 malam tepat, tanggal 31 agustus~ yeeei~ happy birthday my best friend Miku~!" Rin langsung memeluk Miku.

"ah.. terimakasih, Rin." Miku balas memeluk Rin.

"sekarang jam 12 lebih sih. Tapi ga apa lah. Haha. Happy birthday ya, Miku."

"iya, makasih ya, Len."

"lilinnya tiup dulu dong, Mik~" Kaito mendekatkan kue ulangtahun itu pada Miku.

"iya ayo tiup~ make a wish dulu yaa~" Rin excited.

"tiup lilinnya~ tiup lilinnya~ tiup lilinnya sekarang juga~ sekarang juga~ sekarang juga~" setelah mereka menyanyikan lagu itu, Miku pun meniup lilinnya.

Mereka pun bertepuk tangan.

"Miku tadi berharap apa?" tanya Rin.

"hm.. apa ya? rahasia~ haha." Miku menjulurkan lidahnya sementara Rin menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Len menyentil jidat Rin.

"auh.." Rin mengelus jidatnya.

"Rin kepo deh." Len menjulurkan lidahnya pada Rin.

"biarin ah~"

"um, kalian mau masuk dulu ga?" tawar Miku.

"eh? ga usah lah. Di sini aja, Mik." Ucap Kaito.

"loh? Kenapa? Di sini kan dingin. Lebih enak di dalem. Ayo masuk aja dulu ya."

"ga, ga usah, Mik. Ga apa-apa. Hehehe."

Miku kebingungan melihat teman-temannya yang mulai pada main kode.

Len memberi kode mata pada Rin. Sementara Rin nyenggol-nyenggol Kaito.

"kalian kenapa?" tanya Miku.

"ah ga apa-apa. Hahaha."

'kenapa sih..' pikir Miku.

"Miku, kita makan kue nya yuk~" ajak Rin.

"ayo~! Aku ambil piring nya ya~"

saat Miku akan membalikan tubuhnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, Kaito memegang tangan Miku,

"eh?" Miku kaget dan menoleh ke belakang.

Tepat saat itu, Rin dan Len bersamaan langsung mencolekkan krim kue ke muka Miku.

"kyahaha~ Miku kena~ Miku kena~" Rin dan Len tertawa bersamaan diikuti Kaito.

"aah~! Kalian awas ya!" Miku mengambil krim kue dan mengejar Rin dan Len.

"uwaa~ Miku mukanya belepotan~ belepotan~ wakakak~" ejek Rin sambil masih berlari menghindari colekkan krim kue yang akan di berikan Miku.

Tiba-tiba saja dari depan Len memberhentikan langkah Rin dan mencolek krim kue pada muka kembarannya itu.

"Leeennn!" teriak Rin sambil mengejar Len yang kabur.

Kaito pun mencolek krim kue ke pipi Miku dari belakang.

"Kaitoooo!" Miku membalas mencolekkan krim pada muka Kaito.

"aduh Miku genit ya. colek-colek Kaito. ih~" canda Kaito.

"ih! apa sih!" Miku memukul Kaito pelan sambil tertawa. Mereka pun tertawa bersama.

Rin pun berhenti mengejar Len,

"tuh liat tuh, Len. mulai da si Kaito deketin Miku. Ahaha." Bisik Rin pada Len.

"terus? Gue harus bilang WOWWW gitu?" Len mencolekkan krim kue ke muka Rin lagi saat dia bilang 'wow'.

"iih! Len! kamu kenapa ga deketin Miku! Aku mau Miku jadi ipar ku!" paksa Rin.

'geez.. orang gue suka sama lo. Gimana sih.' Pikir Len.

'andai aja kamu tau betapa bahagianya gue sekarang bisa jadi orang pertama yang ngucapin selamat ulang taun buat lo, Mik.' Pikir Kaito.

Dan malam itu pun mereka bersenang-senang bersama. Setidaknya sampai orang tua Miku bangun dari tidurnya.

* * *

Keesokan paginya,

"pagi, sayang." Sapa ibu Miku pada Miku seraya mengecup pipi Miku.

"pagi juga, ma." Balas Miku dengan senyumnya.

"selamat ulang tahun ya, sayang. Anak mama udah besar ya." ibu Miku mengelus rambut Miku.

"iya, makasih ma."

"oh ya, kamu masih inget kan, Miku?"

"hm? Inget? Apa?"

"itu loh. Janji kamu waktu sebulan yang lalu."

'janji? Ah! astaga..' pikir Miku yang baru ingat janjinya waktu itu.

"nanti setelah kamu pulang kuliah, langsung pulang ya. mama akan mengenalkan mu pada calon suami mu." Ucap ibu Miku sambil tersenyum manis dan memberikan sarapan pada Miku.

Sementara Miku hanya tercengang. Bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya.

* * *

BRAK

Rin tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan buku-buku nya karena kaget dengan yang didengarnya.

"apa? Kamu mau menikah?" tanya Rin sekali lagi.

"iya.. ini memang sudah keharusan bagi keluarga ku. Umurku kini genap 21 tahun. Seharusnya pas 20 kemaren, aku udah nikah kata mama. Tapi aku nolak buat nunda satu tahun lagi. Ya, sekarang." Jelas Miku dengan lemasnya.

Rin hanya terdiam.

'sigh.. Miku mau menikah? Tapi.. aku kan pengen Miku jadi ipar ku.' Pikir Rin.

* * *

Seusai pelajaran, Rin pun mengajak Kaito dan Len untuk pulang bersama sambil memberitahukan hal itu.

"APA?"

"iya.. Miku mau menikah dengan jodoh yang sudah ditentukan oleh ibunya." Jelas Rin.

"oh.." Len terlihat santai-santai saja, berbeda dengan Kaito yang terlihat sangat shock.

"LEN! kok kamu santai gitu sih!" Rin kesal.

"hn? Terus aku harus gimana? Ya kalo Miku mau nikah ya nikah aja. Masa aku cegah? Ntar dimarahin mama nya dong."

"iih! Aku kan mau Miku jadi iparku! Kamu harus nikah sama Miku, Len!" paksa Rin.

"aku gamau!"

"harus mau!"

"ga!"

"ya!"

"gaa!"

"YA!"

"NGGAAA!"

"STOOOPPPP!" Kaito memberhentikan pertengkaran mereka berdua.

"kalian ini jangan berantem terus dong. Udah, mending sekarang kita sama-sama lihat ke sana. Siapa calonnya Miku itu. gue penasaran nih." usul Kaito.

"ide bagus! Ayo ke rumah Miku!" mereka pun menuju rumah Miku bersamaan.

* * *

Sesampainya di sana, mereka mengintip di jendela.

"mana? Mana orangnya?" tanya Rin sambil masih melihat ke dalam rumah Miku lewat jendela.

"ga tau." Kaito dan Len juga melihat lewat jendela.

.

"nah, itu dia orangnya!" ibu Miku pun berdiri dan membukakan pintu.

"selamat siang, nyonya Hatsune." Sapa orang itu seraya tersenyum.

"siang juga. Nah ini Miku nya. Miku, ini calon suami mu, Gakupo." Ucap ibu Miku.

Miku, Rin, Len, dan Kaito terbelalak melihatnya.

"Gakupo..? dosen ku.." gumam Miku.

.

"APAAA? ITUKAN DOSEN KITA! DIA KAN UMURNYA UDAH 37! GILA AJA MAU DI—hmmph!" Rin yang ngomel-ngomel itu mulutnya langsung di tutup oleh Len.

"sst! Berisik, Rin! Ntar ketauwan!"

.

"ta-tapi ma.."

"sst! Mama tau, Miku udah kenal kan? Dia dosen mu kan? Mama sengaja pilih dia buat kamu. Karena umurnya lebih tua jadi bisa menjaga kamu dengan baik, sayang." Jelas mama Miku.

"halo Miku." Sapa Gakupo dengan senyumnya.

.

Sementara Kaito hanya mengepalkan tangannya dengan kesalnya dan langsung pergi.

"loh? Kaito mau kemana?" Len bingung.

"ayo kita pergi juga." Ajak Rin.

* * *

Len dan Rin pun menyusul Kaito,

"Kaito! Kamu mau kemana! Tunggu!" Len dan Rin mengejar Kaito.

"kemana pun. Tempat yang jauh dari mereka. Aku panas!"

"huh? Panas?" Rin bingung.

"K-Kaito.. kamu suka Miku?" tebak Len.

Hening.

Hening.

Hembusan angin pun menerpa mereka.

"iya.. aku suka Miku. Dan aku ga akan pernah rela kalo Miku harus menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tak di cintainya." Kaito pun langsung pergi.

Sementara Rin dan Len terkejut mendengarnya.

* * *

"mama! Miku ga mau kalo harus sama dosen Gakupo! Dia jauh lebih tua dari Miku, ma!" protes Miku pada ibunya setelah Gakupo pergi dari situ.

"sudah! Jangan membantah! Kamu harus nurut! Pokoknya Gakupo yang terbaik untuk mu! Minggu depan kamu harus siap menikah dengannya! Titik!" ibu Miku pun masuk ke kamarnya.

"m-minggu depaaann?"

* * *

"M-MINGGU DEPAAAANN?" teriak Rin.

Sementara Miku hanya mengangguk lemas.

BRAK!

Kaito memukul meja membuat Miku, Rin, dan Len melihat ke arahnya.

"ga akan aku biarin kamu menikah sama dia! Apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan menggagalkan pernikahan kamu!" ucap Kaito.

"Kaito.." gumam Miku.

'andai aja kamu tau. Jantung gue berdebar ga nentu pas kamu bilang gitu, Kaito. Seakan kamu ga rela kehilangan aku atau apalah itu.' pikir Miku sambil menyembunyikan muka nya yang memerah.

Kaito pun pergi.

"e-eh, Kaito!" Miku mengejar Kaito.

"loh? Mau kemana?" Rin yang akan mengejar mereka di tahan oleh Len.

"jangan Rin."

"k-kenapa jangan! Aku harus kesana! Kamu mau kalo Kaito nyatain cintanya sama Miku? Terus kamu kehilangan Miku? Mau?" tanya Rin panjang lebar.

Sementara Len hanya diam dan masih memegang tangan Rin.

"Leeenn.. kamu ngerti dong. Aku pengen Miku jadi ipar ku. Aku pengin kamu nikah sama Miku. Kamu harus cegah mereka, Len.. aku—" Rin kaget saat Len memeluknya.

"Len?"

"Rin.. kamu juga harus ngerti aku. Aku ga suka sama Miku. Aku sama Miku cuma temen. Kamu jangan paksa aku."

Sementara Rin hanya terdiam.

* * *

"Kaito, tunggu!" Miku memegang tangan Kaito memberhentikan Kaito yang sedang berlari itu.

Hening.

Hembusan angin menerpa mereka.

"kamu mau apa?" tanya Kaito tanpa melihat wajah Miku ataupun membalikkan tubuhnya pada Miku.

"…aku mau tau. Kenapa kamu ga rela kalo aku menikah sama dosen Gakupo?" tanya Miku dengan seriusnya.

Hening.

'ayo bilang! Ayo bilang kalo kamu suka aku! Bilang, Kaito!' teriak Miku dalam hatinya.

Hening.

"…karena kamu teman ku. Dan aku ga rela kalo temanku harus hidup dengan orang yang tak di cintainya sama sekali." ucapan Kaito seolah mematahkan semangat Miku.

Miku pun melepaskan pegangannya pada Kaito dan berjalan pergi.

Perlahan air matapun turun dari mata Kaito.

* * *

Beberapa hari berlalu, tanpa terasa waktu pernikahan pun tiba.

Di rooftop, Kaito termenung sendirian di situ.

"Kaito.."

Kaito pun menoleh pada yang memanggilnya itu.

"Len."

Len pun menghampiri Kaito dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"kamu yakin ga akan pergi?" tanya Len.

"hah.. buat apa gua pergi kesana, Len? Cuma bikin hati gue ancur doang."

"tapi mungkin kamu bisa mencegah mereka menikah?"

"…"

"ya udah deh. Aku pergi duluan ya. dah~" Len pun pergi.

"…." Kaito masih terdiam.

* * *

Sementara itu, suasana di gereja sudah meriah dan ramai di penuhi orang-orang undangan.

Miku menatap dirinya di cermin.

'dalam beberapa menit lagi, aku akan menikah. …dengan orang yang sama sekali tak kucintai.' Pikir Miku sambil menahan air matanya.

Tiba-tiba seorang maid mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Miku.

"Miku-san, sudah waktunya. Ayo bersiap." Ajak maid itu.

Miku pun menghela nafas dan pergi.

.

Bel gereja sudah berbunyi, menandakan upacara pernikahan akan segera berlangsung.

"oohh.. Miku cantik banget..!" puji Rin yang sedang duduk di sebelah Len.

Miku dan Gakupo sudah berdiri di depan pendeta, bersiap mengucapkan janji.

'Kaito bener-bener ga dateng ya?' pikir Len.

'hah.. Miku ga jadi ipar ku deh..' pikir Rin.

'kalo Kaito ada di sini, mungkin lagu **Taylor Swift speak now** lumayan cocok buat dia.' Pikir Len.

Tepat saat Gakupo akan mengucapkan janji, seseorang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam gereja itu.

"berhenti! Hentikan pernikahan ini!"

Spontan semua orang menoleh pada orang itu.

"Kaito.." gumam Len dan Rin.

"..Kaito.." ucap Miku.

"apa-apaan ini! Ayo cepat lanjutkan upacara pernikahan ini!" ucap ibu Miku.

"tidak! berhenti! Miku tak boleh menikah dengannya! Miku sama sekali tak menyukainya!" ucap Kaito.

"lalu? Kalau anakku tak boleh menikah dengannya, dia harus menikah dengan siapa?" tanya ibu Miku.

"….aku. aku yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Karena aku mencintai Miku. Dan aku yakin dia juga memiliki rasa yang sama dengan ku."

Semua orang di situ terkejut.

Sang pendeta pun angkat bicara, "saya tak berani melanjutkan pernikahan ini, jika saudari Miku juga mencintai lelaki itu. apakan saudari Miku tidak mencintai saudara Gakupo?"

"…." Miku terdiam.

"bicaralah Miku! Cepat!"

"siapa yang anda pilih? Lelaki itu atau Gakupo? Putuskanlah sekarang." tanya Pendeta itu lagi.

"Miku cepatlah! Bicara sekarang! Waktu mu mulai habis!" teriak ibunya.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Miku, apa kau mau menikah dengan ku?" tanya Gakupo.

Miku terdiam.

Hening.

Hening.

Miku pun berlari keluar gereja sambil menarik Kaito.

"Miku!" teriak Ibunya.

Tapi Miku tak mendengarkannya dan tetap berlari keluar gereja bersama Kaito.

* * *

"…Kaito sepertinya berhasil ya." Len tersenyum senang.

"iya.." Rin ikut tersenyum.

"kau tau, Len? sepertinya aku tak perlu memaksakan kehendakku untuk menikahkan kau dan Miku. Karena jika pernikahan tanpa cinta itu sama saja seperti garam tawar. Ya ga sih?"

"ya Rin.." Len tersenyum ke arah Rin.

Hening.

"eh, ngomong-ngomong, ini sayang juga ya properti pernikahannya kalo ga di pake. Gimana kalo kita yang nikah aja Rin?" usul Len.

"HAH? !" Rin kaget.

"e-he-he.. b-bercanda kok.." Len pun tertawa terpaksa.

'sumpah ini ketawa termaksa banget. Gue serius barusan!' pikir Len.

* * *

"Miku, b-berhenti.. aku cape. Sepertinya mereka juga tak mengejar kita." Ucap Kaito yang sudah kecapean di bawa lari sama Miku.

Miku pun berhenti berlari dan duduk di bawah pohon. Kaito pun duduk di sebelah Miku.

"..kamu serius tadi, Kaito?" tanya Miku.

"soal apa?"

"soal kau.. mm.. mau menikahiku.." Miku menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Tiba-tiba Kaito pun mencium pipi Miku.

"eh?" muka Miku semakin memerah.

"aku serius. Aku ga bohong. Aku suka kamu. Aku ga rela kalo kamu harus menikah sama orang yang ga kamu suka sama sekali." ucap Kaito.

Sementara Miku hanya tersenyum senang dan memeluk Kaito.

"aku.. aku juga sayang Kaito."

Kaito hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukkannya.

_"Don't say 'Yes', run away now! I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow. Your time is running out. And they said, 'Speak now'"_

_"And you'll say 'Let's run away now, I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door'. Baby, I didn't say my vows. So glad you were around, When they said, 'Speak now'" — Taylor swift – speak now_

* * *

**The end**

**.**

**A/N :**** bener kan? Alurnya kecepatan tingkat tinggi ya? maaf semua. Ini terinspirasi dengan ulang tahunnya Miku. Aku ngitung-ngitung aja kalo taun 2007 Miku 16 tahun, berarti tahun 2012 ini Miku 21 kan? Terus aku keinget sepupuku yang umurnya udah 20 tahunan. Katanya bentar lagi mau dinikahin. Jadi kebayang lah fic beginian dengan terinspirasi oleh lagu Taylor Swift juga yang speak now. Aku emang lagi suka denger lagu ini sekarang wkwk. Udah lah. Aku emang ga bisa ngasih banyak buat ulang tahun Miku. Hadiah lainnya ada di twitter ya, Mik. *dor. Yaudah, review please? ^^ Thanks for your reading. :)**


End file.
